Lessons to Learn
by Kjay9558
Summary: set after S5E21 "Someone to watch over me". The Doc is feeling a little lovesick. Tom offers help and the Doc discovers that even he could need a few lessons regarding romantic relationships. Seven/Doc, no smut
1. Prologue

Set directly after "Someone to watch over me" S5E21

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used, Paramount does.

This is my first attempt in Fanfiction, please be patient with me. I'm not a native English speaker, if you see a mistake please tell me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tom had been waiting for his holodeck time almost ten minutes already, yet the holodeck was still in use. He tried to find out who was stealing his time as Captain Proton and pressed his ear to the door after checking for bypassing crewmen.

He heard a soft and slow played piano version of "you are my sunshine" which he recognized from one of his retro playlists of the 20th century. Checking for the program that was currently running he noticed that it must be the doctor playing in his own version of the Chez Sandrines.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine.", Tom ordered after a moment, not at all wishing to interrupt yet another lesson.

"Seven of Nine is in the astrometrical laboratory.", the computer chirped. Tom nodded and after pressing the chime, he entered the holodeck.

Looking around in a version of the Chez Sandrines with dimmed light and no holograms despite the Doctor in his medical uniform Tom noticed that this must be an emotional hideout for the doctor. The EMH had just turned around to look at the intruder and his brows furrowed at Tom. "Ensign, please state the nature of the medical emergency."., he managed to say despite his mood and overall situation. He wasn't sure what else to say so he hold onto his ice breaker sentence.

Tom looked a tad bit confused yet he managed to understand parts of what's going on here. Pulling a chair to the piano he sat down and asked: "Now now, I guess someone is feeling a little lovesick right now. Want to tell me what happened?", he tried to look understanding and a bit sorry as well. Although the Doctor and he got their divergences, he still felt sorry for the EMH and as he had given advice before, he was more than ready to give advice once again.

The Doctors face was mirroring surprise as well as a sadder touch of emotion Tom couldn't quite read. The Photonic was discussing the matter inside his program – should he tell Tom what happened, or would the young Ensign laugh at him? Maybe Tom could be of help. After a moment the Doctor looked up at Tom and turned around a little. He reckoned that the young blonde pilot, who was known for being a female heart throb, could maybe help him with his current misery.

Sucking in a deep breath, he started: "Hypothetically, if someone had told you they ain't interested in romantic relationships at the moment, what would you do if you like them nonetheless?", the Doctor asked. Tom lifted a brow and looked at the EMH with his blue eyes which mirrored his sympathy quite well. He considered his answer for a moment, juggling with words to make his answer sound comforting enough: "Well, if your interest is directed at our former Borg drone I'd say keep trying. She might not know exactly yet what she is looking for. Truly, considering her lack of experience I imagine she might be cautious and probably even shy.", the EMH nodded while Tom tried to suppress the picture of Seven of Nine being shy. She wasn't, but it was nonetheless a fitting way of describing it. "She might even be worried it will distract her too much from work. She's quite into efficiency, isn't she?", he rambled on.

The Doctor let that sink in while nodding: "Perfection is her goal, a laudable one, and efficiency is part of that ambition of her.", he smiled softly: "You know, the last days had been memorable for me … as a mentor of course. She was taking so many steps forward, and yet she couldn't get herself to desire a relationship enough to strive for. I guess I've failed as a mentor."

Tom softly shook his head: "You're not giving you enough credits, she did made progress, it's a tough journey you know?", even though the pilot hadn't always been the Doctors greatest supporter he could relate to the feeling he was going through. It was as if he saw himself at the age of seventeen sitting there, wondering if he might have a chance with her.

The Doctor stayed silent, he was lost in thoughts as he looked past Tom to the place where he and Seven had been dancing.

After a while he asked: "So, what shall I do?", Tom placed his hand onto the holograms shoulder and said: "Show her that you value her presence and make her believe you are a suitable mate as she would phrase it. You need to get out of the friendzone. Show her you're efficent and worth her interest."

"But how do I do that? I'm a doctor, not a lady's man.", the EMH replied.

"Well, you're a scientist. I bet Seven can't be impressed with flowers, why not try it with technology? Listen to her, there must be something she stated should work better or should be improved.", Tom mentioned.

The Doc cupped the tricorder Seven had improved for him with his palm. Truely this could be the way to impress Seven and show her his genuine interest. He stood and looked at Tom, offering his hand to the blonde pilot. As Tom took it he shook it lightly and said: "Thanks Ensign, I appreciate your advice. I'd prefer if you could keep this matter a secret."

The EMH waited for the pilot to nod, then he left the holodeck and transferred directly to sickbay.

* * *

I would love to have a beta-reader. If you're interested please message me :) Chapter 2 is already in work, stay tuned.


	2. Resuming Research?

Chapter 2

Tom had been sitting in the Chez Sandrines for a few more minutes before deciding to find out more about this uncommon love story aboard. He left the holodeck and walked along the aisle towards the turbo lift, running his fingers through his blonde hair. He entered the turbo lift, listening to the soft humming of Voyager for a moment before telling the lift his destination: "Astrometrics.", the computer chirped in response and the turbo lift moved until the doors slid open.

He walked slower this time, phrasing his approach in his head. Tom didn't wanted to be a burden to the doctor. After all it could even make him a nicer companion during sickbay shifts if he was happy. The blonde pilot was aware that he had to be careful, after all his bet with the holographic doctor had obviously hurt or at least confused Seven already, and Tom knew the Doctors intentions were sincere.

He entered the lab and Seven greeted him: "State your intentions Ensign, is information required?", she asked looking up from her console and turning her head lightly at the unexpected visitor. Tom stepped in and smiled politely: "I was just nearby and came to visit you, what are you working on?", he asked peeking on the monitor.

"I've been improving the sensor array lately.", Seven said and went back to work. Tom stepped a little closer and asked: "How are social lessons going?"

"I've terminated them two hours ago, I am certain there is no need to scrutinize more about romantic relationships.", she said without even looking up.

Tom shook his head: "Seven, you don't believe what you're missing. Love is what makes you human. Trust me I'm speaking from experience.", he said with a soft smile and sat down in front of Sevens workstation on the podium.

Seven shot him a confused look, lifting her eyebrow which made her cortical implant move upwards as well: "Elaborate."

"Well, er… it's hard to describe, you know? You can study as much as you want, you won't understand before you experienced it yourself.", he fiddled with the sleeve of his uniform a bit before resuming his explanation: "You were observing me and B'Elanna. Right? Want to know something maybe?", it was an bountiful offer, and he just hoped B'Elanna wouldn't decapitate him for that offer later. Probably it was the best to tell Seven later that she shouldn't mention that to anybody.

Now Seven was interested: "Are you trying to resume my social lessons Ensign?", she asked.

Tom nodded slowly: "I believe they will help your social interaction and your process in getting to know humanity and experiencing what it means to be human.", he said and shot her a boyish smile. "You've made great process over the last few days, the Doctor had been a good and patient mentor to you I believe. You shouldn't let that down.", he advised and maintained eye-contact. Tom was searching Sevens face for any reaction. She seemed to discuss that matter in her thoughts for a moment before she answered: "There is no suitable mate on this ship, thus there is no point in further investing time and effort in that matter.", she answered.

Tom looked at her and his brows furrowed: "Did you told the Doctor that there were no suitable mates aboard?", he asked out of an impulse.

Seven nodded: "That is correct, after thanking him for his help.", she answered simply.

The pilot reached up to run his fingers through his blonde hair and scratch the back of his head: "Well, I see…", he murmured before adding: "He had been a bit, err…. disappointed. ", he said before quickly adding: "He might have hoped you would try harder. Now, that's not that important. What's more important is: Why do you think there ain't no suitable mates aboard?"

Seven looked at the Ensign for a moment before pressing a few buttons with her slender fingers. A list appeared on the main screen and Tom turned around as she looked at the screen and explained: "I have searched the entire crew list and eliminated the candidates that wouldn't be suitable. As a matter of fact, there is no one left.", she said.

Tom was a bit shocked and chuckled after a moment: "Seven, love isn't always logical!", he said: "What have you checked the crewmembers for, I mean, what was your criteria?"

"Matching interests, age, gender, working habits, current status of relationship, race. I don't think I could manage a relationship with a Bolian.", she explained and Tom had to smirk. "What is amusing you Ensign?", she added. "Oh, I just remembered my older sisters imagining their when they were fourteen or so. You can't expect a partner to match all of these aspects.", he told her, leaning on the wall casually while sitting on the podium still.

"Then what would you suggest?", Seven asked confused.

"Think about what you feel around certain people you spend time with. How made they feel you? Happy, comfortable? That's what you're looking for. Did they go the extra mile and did things for you even if they didn't had to, just to help you? Yes? That's a damn good indicator if you are important to them, a suitable mate would do extra things for you. Remember that.", Tom explained with a smile on his lips. "Now, would you do the same for them? Would you help them and spend time and effort on making their day easier? If so, the feeling might be mutual.", he said and smiled at Seven: "I see things in B'Elanna nobody else might see, I value character traits of her others might even find annoying, but I love her with all her good and bad habits, just for what she is and means to me. That's love, Seven."

"I have to think about that Ensign.", Seven simply said. Tom nodded and stood: "Come back at me anytime you like. Just give me a call.", he gestured towards his comm badge and smiled: "See you later Seven.", he said and left the lab.

"Well, that went fairly well.", he murmured to himself as he made his way to the turbo lift: "Sickbay.", he called.


	3. a New Point of View

Chapter 3

Tom entered Sickbay and smiled at the Doctor: "How are you?", he asked, leaning casually against the doorframe to the Doctors office. " , it hasn't been more than half an hour, you seem to have news?", the EMH asked after looking up. Tom grinned and sat down across from the Doctor: "I just had a lovely talk with Seven.", he told him.

The EMH looked slightly caught, slightly shocked: "What did you tell her?", he asked with a touch of panic in his voice. "Don't you worry Doc, I asked her how social lessons are going. She told me she cancelled them, then I told her why love is important for being human and that she shoudn't give up that quickly. Guess that got her thinking. Time will tell.", he explained proudly and with an reassuring smile playing on his lips. His blue eyes were sparkling with amusement a little and the Doc leaned back reassured: "So you haven't told her I was sitting in the holodeck crying over her then?", he asked with a skeptical raised brow, crossing his arms.

"No, just that you're probably disappointed she gave up that quickly.", he said as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"You said I'm disappointed with her?", he asked: "You are sure she won't get that one wrong?"

Tom simply nodded: "I gave her subtle hints, told her people who'd go the extra mile only to help her might be a worthy candidate for a suitable mate. And that if she was ready to do the same, if she'd be ready to do some extra work to make someone else's day easier, the feeling might be mutual.", he smiled.

The Doctors eyes widened slightly and he took the tricorder Seven gave him about three hours ago and hold it up: "She improved that tricorder for me.", he stated simply.

Tom smiled and leaned over to pat the Doctors shoulder: "Guess that will get her thinking then. Good luck Doctor. I'll update you if I hear from her.", Tom stood: "Now I can finally enjoy my holo-program I guess. Don't give up, there is hope for you yet.", he said and walked out of sickbay. "Thanks.", the Doc called after him.

After Tom was gone the Doctor stared at the closed door for a moment and smiled after a short while: There was hope, thought he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Humming softly he went back to work.

Meanwhile Seven was trying to figure out what Ensign Paris had meant with his earlier words, was he devising an interest in her social development? Or was he playing a game with her again, fooling her just because he wanted his bet to go on? Seven was confused again and so she tried to distract herself with work until her shift was done.

She needed another point of view regarding all this and her social lessons, so she was heading towards the Captains ready room, she would give her an honest answer and be discreet about the matter as well. The former Borg drone was not at all interested in being the ships newest gossip topic.

The door bell chirped and from inside the ready room Captain Janeway called: "Enter please."

Seven entered and stood just out of sensor range once she was inside. The Captain was sitting behind her desk and looked up at Seven with interest on her face: "Seven, what brings you here?", she asked in a motherly voice. "I require advice.", Seven said.

Janeway stood and her face showed curiosity: "Well, go ahead.", she said, gesturing Seven to keep explaining her request.

"I am confused about a matter regarding my humanity. May I ask a question of more personal matters?", as usually Seven showed no hint of a blush or any other signs of nervousness on her face. Kathryn Janeway on the other side was surprised and showed that clearly by her eyes widening and her brows furrowing a tad bit. She gestured towards her couch and suggested: "Since this may take a moment to explain, why don't we sit down Seven?", she took the step upwards and sat down on her sofa, waiting for Seven to join her.

The former Borg drone was about to tell Janeway that she didn't needed to sit down, but she stopped herself and just hesitantly followed the Captian's example.

"What is it Seven?", Kathryn asked curiously and leaned forward a little. "How do you usually choose a suitable mate?", Seven asked without wasting any time on small talk or uncomfortable stuttering.

Janeways brows rose in surprise and a smile found its way to her lips: "Well Seven, I guess that means you are giving romance a try?", she was actually happy about that sudden interest, though she was a bit aware of the EMH's social lessons, she hadn't thought the Doctor had made such an progress with Seven already.

"That is correct, I had a talk with Ensign Paris about that matter and I consider giving it another try to enhance my understanding of humanity.", Seven replied, stating her intentions clearly. "Another try?", Janeway asked surprised. Seven tilted her head and stated: "I had a date with Ensign Chapman, it didn't went that well.", Seven explained to Janeway. The Captain nodded and thought about it for a moment.

Then she took a breath and with a soft smile on her lips she said: "Seven, choosing a suitable mate isn't the way love works. We need to get to know each other before we can decide whether a relationship may be worth a try or not.", she smiled at Seven and let that sink in for a brief moment. The Captain could imagine Seven taking a list of crewmen and rating them to find the most suitable. "You don't need to have a checklist which men may not even have a chance to live up to. Think about your feelings, do they make you laugh? Do you enjoy their company? That might be most important. After meeting them over a period of time, you may wish to be closer to them, the wish for physical contact may as well be an indicator.", the Captain said and waited for a question.

"So you would recommend spending time with a candidate?", Seven asked.

Janeway chuckled: "I wouldn't name them candidates, why not call them friends.", she smiled at Seven softly and warmly. It was lovely to see the progress made, especially knowing the trouble that Seven already overcame.

"So, why don't we talk about men or women that interest you Seven? I used to talk with my sisters and friends when I was younger. It might help you as well.", she suggested, even though she had the feeling she was crossing a line with it, ultimately it might help Seven.

The former Borg drone lifted a brow and considered Captain Janeways offer, after some hesitation she nodded. "Agreed.", she said and inquired: "How do we start?"

Seven was searching the Captains face, which mirrored soft understanding and it somewhat had a warmth to its expression. Kathryn Janeway looked at Seven for a moment and then asked: "Now, let's start with something simple. Do you feel comfortable and understood in someone's presence? You don't need to tell me who.", Seven thought for a moment and nodded: "There are crewmen which company I do enjoy mostly.", she said. "Go ahead."

"Did they ever do something for you that was nice? Maybe they helped you or gave you a compliment.", Seven looked at Kathryn Janeway and with some confusion she stated: "Considering these three aspects, you would be on the list. I enjoy your company, you've helped me often and you sometimes compliment my work with phrases like "Well done.". Does that mean you'd be a suitable mate?", Seven looked confused at the Captain who chuckled and shook her head: "There are more indicators and things to consider Seven. Though I'm glad you consider me a good company."

Seven thought about who else might be on the list. Tom Paris maybe? He tried to be nice, he could be a good company considering his manners, and well, he complimented her cooking once … What about Ensign Harry Kim, he was nice to her on most occasions too. Who else? The Doctor had been a great help to her, she knew he was trying hard to make her life easier and help her with discovering her humanity. The latest social lessons had been good evidence that he was going the extra mile as Tom had phrased it. He was efficient and he told her she had a lovely singing voice. Maybe he was suitable? On the other hand, considering all this Commander Chakotay would be suitable as well. As Neelix would be…. There were more things to be considered.

Janeway was watching her protégé, Seven seemed to be in thoughts and that alone seemed to be a good sign.

After a moment in thoughts, Seven looked up at Janeway again and asked: "How do I differentiate between friendship and love?"

Janeway nodded: "That's a good question. Let me try to explain it, though remember it isn't always that easy to differentiate. So, the major difference would be the wish to be intimate with someone, and that's hard to tell sometimes, since that feeling needs to develop. You hardly ever find the love of your life and fantasize about intimate involvement right away. That happens after you got to know them better.", the Captian was trying to explain that the best she could. Usually people learned that all by themselves and had a feeling for it. The Borg however took most of that from Seven. "Do you understand what I'm trying to explain Seven?", she asked softly.

Seven tried to sum it up: "A friend is a good company, a mate is someone whose company I enjoy as well, though I wish to procreate and touch them."

Janeway smiled and nodded: "Though there is much more involved and to explore, you could sum it up this way."

"Understood.", Seven said and and looked at the Captain expectantly: "What do you recommend for me?"

"I think you should just go ahead with the Doctors social lessons, he is trying hard to help you. You shouldn't neglect him.", thought the words might sound stict, the Captain managed to add a warmth to her words.

"I will consider that. Thank you Captain.", Seven stood and walked over to the door, waiting for Kathryn Janeway to dismiss her. "Come back at me with questions any time Seven. Dismissed.", she said and smiled, looking after the young woman who just walked out of her ready room.


	4. a New Hope

Chapter 4

The Doctor had overflown his entire lesson plan again and again, checking if he followed his advice himself. Mostly he had, yet there might be the need to do so more obviously to drop less subtle hints for Seven.

His thoughts drifted off as he remembered the memorable past days. He'd been so happy to dance with Seven, to feel her hair and see her wearing the dress he designed. She was his student, but he hoped they might be more soon. Sure it had been an uncomfortable thought at first, dating your student, but he'd overcome this thoughts by telling himself it doesn't really matter. The way she brightened up his mood usually with her mere presence, how she made him happy, it were those things that mattered to him.  
She really was his sunshine.

There was no other crewmen, even not the Captain, who cared more for her. He had spend so much time to develop lessons for her, to prepare medical treatment to remove Borg technology and such. Surely she had noticed that by now.

While the Doctor had been in thoughts, Tom had entered Sickbay and stood in the door frame to the EMHs office: "Reporting to my shift.", he said, smiling a little cheekily as he noticed the Doc was deeply in thoughts.

The EMH turned abruptly and looked up at Tom: " , good you're here, I need to ask you some things.", he vaguely gestured towards the seat across from his: "Please take a seat.", he said.

Tom chuckled and sat down, sitting comfortably and leaned back. Not even a day had passed, and the holographic Doctor was getting impatient already. "Please state the nature of the emotional emergency.", Tom joked and grinned at the Doctor.

"That's not funny Ensign. I need advice. Will you help me or not?", the Doctor asked a tad bit annoyed, but mostly nervous.

Tom gave a nod: "You're in good hands, trust me. What's wrong?", the blonde man stated confidentially and then stroke his chin.

"Have you heard from Seven again?", the EMH asked and searched Tom's face: "Will she continue her lessons?"

"She hadn't told me yet. But I'm sure you'll be the first one she informs once she's decided for continuing."

The EMH nodded and went on with asking: "What am I supposed to do? Ask her for a date? Make a gift? I guess it's too early for a direct approach?"

Tom chuckled. When he was a teenage boy, he had been asking his older sisters the exact same questions. "Stay cool Doc. She needs her time and so do you I guess. Don't push her. Be gentle and kind, show your interest in her by asking about her work and well-being. Drop subtle compliments and help her reach her goals, be it the improvement of her tools or something else. You can decide for your own what way you are going with this.", the pilot advised.

Frowning, the Doctor sat there for a moment in silence and thought about Toms words. He gave a nod and just as he was about to open his mouth the doors slid open with a soft hiss and Seven of Nine entered the room. Tom raised a brow in surprise and stood, shooting the Doctor a wink he said: "I'll start my shift and sort the probes as you told me to then.", he exited the office to the other side and walked into the small lab area attached to sickbay, taking a medical tricorder he started scanning random probes. While he did so, he listened closely, trying to find out what Seven was saying to the EMH.

"Seven, what brings your here?", the Doc asked surprised, standing up as well and talking a few steps around the desk to meet Seven there. "I wish to resume our social lessons. Terminating them had been a bit heedless,", she stated, clasping her hands behind her back and searching the Doctors face.

"I'm glad you think so. When do you want you next lesson to start?", he asked and though he had frowned for a moment, he was smiling brightly now.

"I was hoping you'd be free now, to give me a lesson about noticing someones romantic interest in oneself.", Seven stated, remembering her recent talk with Captain Janeway just the evening before.

"I have Sickbay, you can go and enhance Seven's knowledge Doctor.", Tom offered and smiled at them both, his eyes sparkling lightly with sincere hope.

"I thank you Ensign.", the EMH said and turned to Seven: "We can go now.", he said and hesitantly offered his arm. Seven looked at it and frowned: "Am I supposed to take your arm?", she asked a bit more quiet, so that Tom wouldn't hear them. The Doctor nodded and replied: "If you want to, there is nobody forcing you to accept the invitation.", he cared to explain. Seven considered the offer for a moment and then took the arm, Tom was beaming with amusement and happiness as he watched them leaving Sickbay, heading for the holodeck.

* * *

Sorry this is a rather short one, stayed tuned for chapter 5 where the Doc and Seven are going to have a new lesson on the holodeck.


	5. Questions

Chapter 5

"Computer, activate holoprogram Paris three.", the EMH ordered once they reached holodeck two. He lead Seven in and smiled at her while pulling a chair back and offering her a seat. Seven took the seat and once the Doctor sat down as well she asked: "How do I know if someone is interested in a romantic relationship with me?", she looked at him and he replied: "Do you have a feeling that someone might be interested Seven?", she frowned: "I had a talk with Captain Janeway, and she suggested to think again about my method of picking a suitable mate. Ensign Paris recommended another method as well and suggested thinking about people who seem to care for me. We had a talk about mutual feelings and their importance.", the former Borg explained to the Photonic. The Doctor made a mental note to thank Tom Paris later for his help. Whatever he had said, it seemed to work and get Seven thinking.

"I see. Well, if someone is interested in you, they may show it in many different ways: Take extra effort, smile when you are talking to them, often people tend to maintain eye contact but when you look at them they look away promptly and some may blush.", he explained and smiled the whole time: "Did someone ever did something nice to you? Or passed a compliment to you?"

Seven looked at him and nodded: "You did. As Ensign Paris and the Captain had pointed out you took much effort to help me with my social skills. Additionally you passed a compliment about my singing voice just recently.", she frowned: "It is hard to distinguish between romantic interest and friendship. Care to elucidate the difference Doctor?", she asked and looked at him expectantly.

Deep inside the Doctor a fear was dissolving slowly, it wasn't that Seven hadn't noticed anything. She just wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. Now that was perfectly human wasn't it? At least it was a step in the right direction and so he smiled at her and explained: "Medically spoken, there are different events happening into our body. You surely can run a simple research about that topic through the database. Although the emotional side of it is more interesting.", he couldn't keep his eyes off Seven as he spoke: "When your thoughts are always coming back to a certain other person, and you value spending time with them a lot, then this might be a strong indicator for being in love with them. Also their presence might affect you in other ways, but that differs from person to person: Some get shy, some feel agitatedly and others might feel happy and laugh more often, especially about the jokes their crush makes.", he looked at his crush and smiled softly.

"What is a crush Doctor?", she asked and frowned a little.

The Doctor smiled and shifted a little in his seat: "Well, if you know you are smitten by someone, that person becomes your crush, your love interest.", he tilted his head a little to the side and watched her. "So Ensign Paris had a crush on Lieutenant Torres before they started their relationship?", she asked to check if she had understood it right. The EMH nodded: "Exactly."

Seven looked at the Doctor and was searching his face: "Do you have a crush Doctor?", she asked and the Doctors eyes moved to the piano standing behind Seven: "That is a very personal question to ask Seven, most people like to keep their crush a secret until they are sure there is a good chance that their crush feels the same about them.", he explained without answering her question.

The young woman was searching his face and nodded after a moment: "I'm sorry Doctor, I wasn't aware.", she said and between them a silence build up itself. The Doctors eyes were wandering through the room as he was searching for the right words to say. He didn't thought it would be a good idea to tell Seven the truth just now. The EMH hadn't got the guts for it at the moment anyway. Meanwhile Seven was wondering if her question had been highly inappropriate.

"I apologize for my question.", Seven said after a moment: "Shall we continue lesson 35 to divert our thoughts?", she pressed her lips together a little bit and tilted her head slightly. It took the Doc a moment to bring his attention back to the stunning young woman sitting across him, when his attention lay back at her, he shook his head: "You don't have to apologize Seven, asking questions is what makes you understand certain aspects better. Sure we can dance –gladly- but I'm perfectly fine with answering more questions. To be honest with you: I do have a crush. But I'd prefer not telling you more about that matter at the moment.", he was rubbing his hands together while his arms rested on his upper leg. He hoped that answer would do, and indeed, Seven nodded: "Agreed."

"Well in that case, any more questions Seven or shall we try a prepared exercise?", he offered and relaxed a little bit again, it seemed Seven was respecting him as a mentor and as a friend enough to not dwell on the question he didn't quite answered too much.

"Questions. I observed that people enjoy physical contact in a relationship. Why?", she asked with a curios expression.

"That's a question which is hard to explain with words. It's something you learn best by trying it yourself. They find it pleasurable.", he tried to explain. "Pleasurable?", Seven asked, cocking her eyebrow. "It causes stimulation of the nerves that most people enjoy. It's a simple biological reason behind all this, and for most people it's relaxing.", he tried to explain. "So relationships only distract you from your duty?", the former Borg inquired. "It's a good thing, even though it distracts you. Humans need to relax from time to time to stay productive and effective. It's also good for your health.", the EMH explained. "I understand that it's needed for humans, but I don't understand why people find it enjoyable.", Seven stated and reached for the Doctors hand which lay on the table, placing it on her second hand, the one without the Borg technology covering most of her skin: "So that is supposed to cause pleasure?", she asked with a frown, watching her hand.

* * *

Uh-oh. Cliffhanger - stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be uploaded in a few hours ;)


	6. Research: Self Experiment

Chapter 6

 _"I understand that it's needed for humans, but I don't understand why people find it enjoyable.", Seven stated and reached for the Doctors hand which lay on the table, placing it on her second hand, the one without the Borg technology covering most of her skin: "So that is supposed to cause pleasure?", she asked with a frown, watching her hand._

The holographic Doctor was glad she wasn't watching him instead of their hands, since the expression in his face might had given her a more than subtle hint regarding his feelings for her. He had been surprised, then he couldn't hold back a bright smile, now he was trying to stay calm as he replied: "Why, that's not exactly what I meant with physical contact. Caressing and tender touches are the usual physical contact causing pleasure in relationships.", he said, neither moving his fingers or hand, nor removing it. There wasn't even a possibility for him to remove his hand, since Seven was still holding it in place with her right hand. She seemed to be in thoughts, and certainly she must have forgotten to let the Doctors hand for a moment.

She looked up to meet the Doctors glance: "Show me.", she requested after a moment of watching their hands and trying to understand the matter of physical contact.

If the Photonic would have been able to blush, he would have been brightly red by now. He nodded after a moment of hesitation and moved his thumb over the back of Sevens delicate hand. Stroking her tenderly he looked in Sevens eyes and asked: "How does that make you feel?", the former Borg looked down and frowned: "It's a strange sensation.", she said and looked at the hand for another moment. "Is it rather good or rather bad?", the Doc asked to get a tendency. "Odd for the moment, but it's doing no harm.", Seven explained her confusing experience. "Since you are still holding my hand I assume it's not unpleasant and you don't want me to stop?", the Doctor asked.

"I am willing to explore my humanity.", Seven said: "I observed that Ensign Paris doesn't limits his touches to Lieutenant Torres hand.", she frowned for a moment and asked: "Is it inappropriate to extend our research to other regions of my body?", she still had a hard time trying to decide which things are appropriate and which aren't.

The Doctors eyes widened a little and he looked rather surprised: "Now, that depends on where you ask me to touch you.", he said: "Although, as long as were in private there ain't no limits as long as both of us are comfortable.", he took a breath to hide his nervousness, or at least he tried to: "If you consider me a friend, there are places I shouldn't touch, if we were in a relationship there are other things to consider. It wouldn't matter where on your body your boyfriend touches you, but it matters where you two are. In the mess hall isn't an appropriate place for touches that are too ….sexual. Holding hands would be alright but not, uhm …", the Doctor was a getting a bit more nervous: "It is considered unmannerly to touch your rear or bosom while being in public.", he couldn't look her in the face for a moment, and decided to just look at her hand holding his wrist in place still.

Seven was listening curiously and thought about the Doctors words for a moment, phrasing a question: "Are you feeling comfortable with expanding the research to my whole arm?"

"That would be alright with me, but how about you?", the EMH asked, making sure he wasn't taking advantage of Sevens lack of knowledge and scientific curiosity. "I am alright Doctor.", she stated. "Go ahead.", she loosened her grip on his wrist until she took of her grip entirely, now the Doctor hesitantly slid up his hand to her elbow and moved it cautiously up and down her forearm: "Now, that would be caressing, how someone strokes you can be pretty different.", he told her and couldn't hide a soft smile while differing his strokes from time to time. He let his palm slide over the thin fabric of her dermaplastic garment, then he changed to only caress her with his fingertips. The Doctor watched his hand for a moment, then looked up at Seven who happened to look at him: "You seem to enjoy this as well.", she observed – the smile had given her a hint. "Well I do.", the Doctor simply replied with a smile turning insecure after he noticed what he had just admitted. "Elaborate.", Seven requested.

It took the Doctor a moment to find the right words as he kept on stroking over Sevens arm: "Now, the garment is causing a slightly tingling feeling in my fingertips. Additionally giving is also nice, for instance … when you are in a relationship you usually want your partner to be happy. By caressing you show that and make sure your partner is feeling a little better – which makes you happy.", he said and pressed his lips together a little, not able to hide his insecurity for the moment. "We aren't in a relationship.", she reminded him. "I know, I know.", he quickly said: "But we are friends, and I care for you Seven. That's about the same feeling, but not that intense.", he really hoped he wasn't screwing it up at the moment. "I understand.", Seven replied. She had seen Neelix smile about things Crewman he liked told him had happened to them. It must be something like that. Relieved the Doctor allowed himself to relax again.

Seven was examining her hand for a moment before she placed it on the doctors, which made him pause his caresses. Just as he wanted to ask her if he should stop, she brushed her thumb over his hand, like he had done before. Thought it wasn't smoothly and relaxed as he had done it. Seven was focused on the movement of her finger and her brows were furrowed a little bit. "Is this right?", she asked hesitantly.

The Doctor was smiling: "It is. There is no right or wrong. You don't need to worry about the movement to be right or wrong.", the EMH reassured her. "Do you find this pleasurable?", Seven inquired: "I do.", he simply replied: "How do you feel about it Seven?", the Doctor asked and let his glance travel over her appearance before it stilled on her eyes. Oh, she had beautiful eyes! "I sense the tingling you've been talking about.", she told him: "I do not find this unpleasant."

Seven wasn't sure what to feel about all this exactly. The Doctor was being extremely patient with her and he doesn't seemed to be in a rush at all. Considering how impatient he could be it was a bit strange, but nice. She would need to think about this when she was back in private.

She was still brushing her thumb over his skin, which surprised her since she had been in thoughts and didn't really paid attention to her movements, it was like they had been so native to her that she didn't even had to think about it. Oddly enough, she must have been silent for a good minute or two, and the Doctor hadn't said anything. The EMH was known for being talkative, yet he was silently watching her and smiling all the way.

Words echoed in her mind: _the past few days have been unforgettable… there ain't no limits as long as both of us are comfortable …_ _if someone is interested in you, they may show it in many different ways: Take extra effort, smile when you are talking to them, often people tend to maintain eye contact … I do have a crush … the Doctor had been a good and patient mentor to you … Did they go the extra mile and did things for you even if they didn't had to, just to help you? Yes? That's a damn good indicator if you are important to them … a mate is someone whose company I enjoy as well, though I wish to procreate and touch them … just go ahead with the Doctors social lessons, he is trying hard to help you …_

Something was strange about that and Seven was trying to figure out what it was. Maybe Ensign Paris could help her later with that matter, she wouldn't figure that out just now.

"Is something wrong with your vocal subroutines Doctor?", she asked with just the hint of an smile on her lips. "Not at all.", he said and smiled: "Was that a joke Seven?", he asked amused. "It was.", she answered simply.


End file.
